The One
by mothert
Summary: Clark discovers what he whats. Clana.
1. chapter 1

this is my first fic, so be nice.. plez..  
  
don't owe anything, cuz if i did, i'd be rich and wouldn't be typing on this crappy computer.  
  
in the beginning of s3.. around there..  
  
PG? G?  
  
The One  
  
History Final tomorrow.. so tired.. caffine... need coffee.. Talon... lana.. lana.. LANA!  
  
No matter what Clark did, no matter how hard he tried, his mind would always find its way back to Lana. Maybe it was because she's beautiful, amazing, smart, wonderful, kind, sexy, perfect and everything else. Or maybe.. just maybe, its because he loves her.  
  
Whatever it is, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He missed the feeling of her in his arms. He missed how they weren't together. He missed her radiant smile. He missed everything about her. But most of all... he missed her..  
  
Get over her. And STUDY!!  
  
But he couldn't. Studying was the last thing that he could do right now. He tried to convince himself again that he did the right thing by breaking up with her. While his mind said it was the right thing, his heart kept telling him that it wasn't. His heart ached for her. He didn't know what was right anymore. He didn't know what to do anymore. He only knows what he wants. And that's Lana.  
  
i can't take this anymore..  
  
He tried forgetting about here. He really did. But that didn't work. At all. He tried dating Chloe, but during that time all he could think about was Lana. The hole in his heart was still there. And then Kayla, well that didn't really work out. And Alicia, that psycho obsessive person, needless to say, that didn't last long. And the hole was still there. All those three girls together didn't even add up to half of Lana. Only she can fill the hole in his heart.  
  
Ugh.. i need to see her  
  
He needs to see her. Need to talk to her. Needs to at least try. Needs her in his arms. But most of all. He needs her. Because she's the One.  
  
"Lana"  
  
the end  
  
plez review.. be nice but honest.. hoped you guys liked it. 


	2. chapter 2

Hey, I wrote this a while ago, so I'm sorry if it sucks. And I was too lazy to check over all the grammar mistakes. I think I caught most of it though.

_Just do it. Just tell her how you feel_

Clark told himself over and over as he got closer and closer to the Talon.

_Just talk to her. okay, okay, i can do this... can't i?_

It was hard to believe that Clark Kent, the kid who wouldn't hesitate to jump in front of a bullet or any other danger to save someone, couldn't talk to a girl. But then again, it wasn't just any girl. It was Lana, the most perfect girl. The love of his life.  
Clark finally made it to the door, and slowly pushed it opened. The bells on the door made a little jingle, and Lana looked up to see who enter. When their eyes met, Clark's heart stopped.

_yeah.. yeah.. she's the one_

Only Lana could make Clark's heart stop. Only Lana could make him totally happy. Only Lana can fill up that hole in his heart. Only Lana.  
Thinking about her beauty already takes his breath away. But seeing it. Well, that's another story. And seeing her beauty and being unable to have, drove him crazy. But he wouldn't do this to himself anymore, he knew he had to make it up with her before he loses her forever.  
He walked slowly up to Lana, while keeping eye contact the whole time.

"Hey" he said softly

"Hi Clark. The usual?"

"Nah, I... just wanna talk." _why can't i do it!_

"Okay.. sure.. what's up?" Lana asked concerned.

Clark just stood there by the counter, not knowing where to start, just staring at her, looking at her beauty, confirming to him, that she was the one for him. He knew it, he could feel it. He's never felt this way about anyone else. Sure, he loved other people. But this, this was different. There's this bond and it just feels so right. Clark couldn't explain it, but he knew it was it.

"Clark? Is everything alright?"

Lana's heavenly voice brought him back to earth, which was a bit ironic now that Clark thought about it. He had to say something!

"Yeah, yeah. You know what? I'll just have that latte to go then."

Lana looked at him concerned.. Trying to figure him out. Trying to read him and figure out what he was about to say. Clark cursed himself for being a wuss. He just couldn't do it.

"Okay then" Lana said with a sigh. If only.. he could be honest with her, they wouldn't have to be like this.

"Thanks" Clark forced a smile. How can he look happy on the outside, when inside he is crying and weeping, and missing Lana.

_Arg! why can't i just tell her how i feel? i rehearsed it about half a million times on the way here.. gosh. i'm so stupid. _

While making him his latte, Lana wondered why he had to keep secrets. Nothing can make her hate him, and even if she was mad at him, all he had to do was put on that charming smile of his, and all the anger that she had would just melt away. She loved him sooo much, and she wasn't sure if he felt the same way anymore. I mean, if he loved her as much as he said he did, why couldn't he trust her? She wished she had some spell or something that she could put in his drink to make him spill out his inner secrets.. She's been watching Charmed too much.. But that's what you do when you don't have a hot boyfriend to go out with on Sunday afternoons.

"Here you go, Clark" while handing him the cup.

"Thanks" when he reached out for the cup, their hands touched. And neither could deny the spark.

While walking back towards the exit, Clark cursed himself again. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? He had to do it. With sudden determination, he turned around and abruptingly called out,

"I love you."

Lana looked up because she thought she heard Clark's voice, but wasn't sure about who he was taking to. And when she saw Clark staring straight at her, she knew that he was talking to her.

"What?"

She didn't ask that because she didn't hear what he said. She said it because she didn't understand. Didn't understand what he meant, why he said that, and just.. everything.  
Clark suddenly gained confidence and walked bad toward Lana once again.

"I said I love you."

Lana just stared. She could only stare. She didn't know what else to do. She stared, trying to know where he was going with this.

"And I don't want to this-this anymore. This friendship thing. It's not working for me anymore. Actually it never did. Lana, it drives me crazy to see you with another guy, to know that you aren't mine. I've missed you.. soo much.."

"Clark.." she said resistingly.

"No," interrupting her and placing his hands on top of hers and holding it.  
"Okay, I can't tell you that we'll be together forever. I can't tell you how long we will be together. I can't tell you what the future holds. Okay, I can't tell you any of those thing. But i can tell you that I love you today, tomorrow and the days to come. And I will always love you. And I can also tell you, that I want to be with you. No matter how long or short that we are together, I know that every moment I spend with you will be worth it. So tell me, please tell me, that you'll be willing to try again with me. Give me another chance, Lana please. "

His eyes pleaded with her. She can't look at them anymore, because if she did, she'd lose it. She looked down at their hands together, breaking eye contact, and then gently moved her hands away from his.

"But Clark, we can't. You could never be completely honest with me, "_ But does that still matter?_  
"I'm sick of it, I'm tired of all the lies." she said, while trying to convince herself. She really wanted to be with Clark. The man who just said all that. 

"Lana, do you think I like lying to you? That it doesn't crush me with guilt every time I make up some lame excuse and you just look right through me?"

"Well, if it hurts you so much, then why don't you stop? Why do you keeping doing it to yourself? And me?" she questioned coldly, before turning away to get back to work. She told herself not to cry. Not to cry in front of Clark. Dangit, why won't he leave? She told herself that she did the right thing. Told herself to be strong.  
Clark just stood there, watching her work. When she moved from behind the counter, Clark took the tray out of her hands and set it back on the counter. He took her hands again, so that they were facing each other once again. 

"Lana.." he started again.

"No, Clark, No. You can't.."

She was stopped by his lips on hers. She found herself kissing him back, giving in to temptation.

_Ohh, this is sooo wrong.. then why did it feel so right?_

And she couldn't think after that, because they were both too lost in the kiss.


	3. chapter 3

She was stopped by his lips on hers. She found herself kissing him back, giving in to temptation.

_Ohh, this is sooo wrong.. then why did it feel so right?_

And she couldn't think after that, because they were both too lost in the kiss.

Finally Clark broke off the heated passion. Lana looked at him for a second before looking down.

_What did this all mean?_

"Sorry, " Clark smiled nervously while apologizing, "it was the only way I could think of to get you to stop talking.. And I really wanted to kiss you. I know I shouldn't have.. but-

"Clark, it's okay," Lana cut him off, "it's not exactly like i was stopping it." Lana laughed nervously.

"Yeah" joining in on the nervous laughter.

And with that.. the awkward silence begins, along with the never-ending staring contest. 

_This is the perfect time for him to open up.. But knowing Clark Kent, he won't. _

Thousands of thoughts went through her head. Are they going to better again? Should she wait for him to open up? Would he ever tell her that dark mysterious secret? At first, it was intriguing. Maybe even a bit sexy. But now, it was just plain annoying. And it hurt, because she thought that he didn't trust her.

_Should I tell her? I can't.. I can't put that burden on her? But.. but.._

Clark debated with himself. Would he have to tell her to be with her? Would she even accept him? Not only did he kill her parents, he was even human!

And the staring contest went on. Until-

"Clark, I'm sick of waiting. Waiting around for you to open up. Waiting around for nothing. Maybe it's time for us to move on."

She didn't really mean that, God knows she wanted to be with him more than anything else. But maybe.. maybe that could get him to open up. Or it could just push him away. It was worth the shot.

"Lana, there's so much about me that you don't know and.."

"Then tell me. "

"I.. I can't, there's so much you don't know and just wouldn't understand."

Lana sighed in frustration and looked away.

"Lana, look at me, listen to me." He pleaded.

"What?"

"As much as I am afraid of telling you, I'm more afraid of the consequences that it'll bring. I know I say I keep secrets to protect you, which I guess is partly true. But mainly, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Everything." Clark looked down before continuing, "That you'll look at me differently, reject me, hate me. I don't know.. I don't know anymore.."

Clark looked at Lana, who didn't say anything, so he continued.

"I wish nothing more than to tell you. It's not that I don't trust you. But.. Remember those guys who came to my barn and tied up my parents after I came back from Metropolis?"

Lana nodded, trying not to remember that incident because she had killed someone.

"You know why they did that? Because they wanted to find out about me. They could have killed my parents and you. And I don't want to put you in that kind of danger again. And Adam?"

Lana shuddered at the sound of his name.

"He was sent here by Lionel Luthor to spy on me, and try to get information about me from you. If you did knew about me, imagine what they could do to you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you, and knowing that I caused it."

Lana took all this in. Was Clark's secret that big? I mean, Lionel Luthor even wanted to know about it. Was it that bad? Did she still want to know? Of course, she wanted nothing more to be with Clark, and having no secrets between them. Wait... If Clark's secret was so dangerous, then why did he tell Alicia?

"Clark.. If you secret could put those who knew in danger, then why did you tell Alicia?"

Clark sighed, "Lana.. I didn't tell her.. She sort of.. found out. Lana you have to believe me, I really do want to tell you.. And.." Clark took a deep breath before continuing, "and.. I will. I will tell you, when it's the right time. When I'm ready. But that's not right now.. But I promise I will."

Lana looked up and saw pure honesty in his eyes. If she had already waited that long, did a couple of months, or however long matter? I mean, at least she knew that he would open up to her when the time is right. What else did she want? But how long would that be? He had had a major crush on her forever and waited until last summer to tell her. How long would she have to wait this time?

"Clark, I believe you. But maybe that's not enough anymore. And how long will I have to wait this time before you tell me?"

Clark was lost for words. He didn't know how long..

"I.. I.. uh.. don't know. But... I will. You have to believe me. I'll tell you when it's right. When I'm ready. When you're ready. Righ-

"Clark, I've been ready.. _and_ waiting."

"I know, I know," Clark sighed, "but right now is not the right time. Right now, I just want to be with you. Lana, please, just gimme another chance."

Lana looked away and wanted to cry. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to. She didn't know if she should give him another chance. She wanted to, but was it the right thing to do?

"And I promise, I will never ever leave you again. Please, Lana, just-

"Clark I can't deal with this right now. I need to get back to work." And without another word, she walked away toward the back room. When her back was facing him, she quickly brushed away the tears.

_There she goes. I've lost her. _

Clark took one last glance at Lana, before sighing and turning away and heading towards the exit again.


End file.
